


Sticky Pistil

by TheatreSpaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Will Graham, Male Hannibal Lecter, Menstruation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreSpaz/pseuds/TheatreSpaz
Summary: She was uncomfortable and upset about it, too hot, aching body, racing thoughts; impossible to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Next to her, Hannibal breathed softly and she felt a sudden murderous impulse, imagined smiting him with her fists before smothering him with the ridiculously plump pillow.





	Sticky Pistil

**Author's Note:**

> I really think the tags say everything you need to know about this, but just in case it needs spelled out plainer: Will is a woman, on her period, and her established lover, Hannibal, brings her sexual gratification while she's on her period. It's kind of weird. Both are rather ooc and there is zero backstory. The only editor was me.
> 
> This is a fan work, I own none of the characters and make no money from this.

It was dim and cool in the room, quiet, clean. The man beside her slept easily, as still and calm at rest as he was awake. Will huffed, frustrated and angry, and swiftly untangled herself from the covers. She was uncomfortable and upset about it, too hot, aching body, racing thoughts; impossible to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Next to her, Hannibal breathed softly and she felt a sudden murderous impulse, imagined smiting him with her fists before smothering him with the ridiculously plump pillow. She rolled her eyes at herself and got out of bed. It wasn’t necessarily his fault her hormones were wreaking havoc in her body and perhaps it was time to abandon the ‘Just close your eyes and relax’ method of falling asleep.

She walked cautiously in the dark to the bedroom door, no destination in mind; she hoped some movement might help. Stepping into the hall, she felt some of the sore lethargy shake off and congratulated herself for this small achievement, but by the time she was going down the stairs to the kitchen, she was reminded of the cramping in her abdomen and the soreness in her lower back and decided that trying to maintain a positive attitude while menstruating was ridiculous and only idiots managed. Food, drink, ibuprofen, that was her mission; once she’d taken care of those needs she would reassess her mental and physical states and decide how best to proceed.

She stared into the fridge. She stared into the pantry. She moved to the stove, setting the filled kettle to boil, and grabbed a tin from the cupboard. She didn’t enjoy tea the way Hannibal did, but she could appreciate the medicinal effects, especially when he wasn’t around to notice. Opening the lid she sniffed appreciatively – cinnamon and ginger; she thought some chamomile wouldn’t be amiss, either, and added both to a small pot. She was moving slowly, by the time she’d prepared the leaves the water was done; she stuck her face in the steam as she poured. The mug she chose was short and sturdy but very round, filling her hands in a pleasing way, warming her fingertips and wrists. To finish off her midnight foray she filled a small plate with British tea biscuits, the kind dipped in chocolate and sold in stores. She didn’t buy them just to annoy Hannibal, but it was certainly a perk. Sitting in the kitchen in just a large t-shirt and her special “period panties”, she hummed softly as she drank her tea and spilled crumbs on herself. She followed it all up with a few painkillers and tidied up a little, deciding to clean up more fully in the morning; she didn’t have anything scheduled for the day, thankfully. 

She left the kitchen and headed back up the stairs, already feeling better, calmer, but still unready to lie down and sleep. Shower, she decided. She paused outside the bedroom, wondering about the sleeping man and if she might wake him. Guest bathroom it was. She moved down the hall, mind already ten steps ahead, imagining the close, dim, warmth, her slowly relaxing muscles, and her empty day ahead, during which she would do nothing more than move from bed to couch. After undressing she rolled her underwear carefully before placing them in the sink. She hadn’t brought another pair with her but figured she could make the trip back to the bedroom quickly enough to avoid any accidents. Turning off the lights she stepped into the steaming shower, immediately ducking her head into the stream. Slowly, she turned, pulling limbs in and stretching them out, groaning indulgently, soft moans and hums as she ran her hands into her hair and down her body. All of her earlier negative emotions were gone, drowned out. The pain pills were taking effect, leaving her with a hollowed out feeling, numb and languorous. She sighed, finally relaxed, and heard the door open softly. Smiling to herself she kept her eyes closed, head under the shower head. She felt the curtain pulled aside and smiled wider. 

“Hello, Will.”

“Hi.”She reached a hand out. The water was turned off and Hannibal helped her out of the shower, dressing her in a robe he’d brought from their bathroom. She stepped into him, pressing her forehead to his chest and her arms around his back, resting against him for a moment. He folded around her, rubbing his hands up and down her back before leading her out and into the hallway, through the door of the bedroom, then into the en suite, where he quickly turned off the lights. It was humid and scented. He’d filled the tub. She laughed a little, amused at the thought of going straight from a shower to a bath but pleased anyway. Running her hand down his arm and squeezing his hand, she quickly dropped the robe and got into the water, giddy from the heat but melting into the bath pillow. She felt salts dissolving beneath her and ran her hands along the bottom, enjoying the texture. She finally opened her eyes when she felt Hannibal settle on the edge. He’d lit candles. Strange man. She loved it. Leaning up she kissed him leisurely, feeling him smile against her before pulling back.

“This is wonderful.”

“You only need to ask.”

“I would never have even thought to ask for all of this.” She opened her mouth to tell him to join her, but paused, suddenly overcome with embarrassment at the thought. He’d never shown any of the usual male ‘disgust’ at all things period-related, but asking him to sit in a bath with her while she was bleeding was a whole other level of intimacy and she was enjoying herself so much right now, she’d really hate to ruin it. Closing her eyes again, she leaned her head back, her hand grasping his.

“May I join –“

“YES. … please, I’d like that.”

He slipped behind her after draping his pajamas over the counter. This night kept getting better and stranger. She gently rubbed her back against his chest, enjoying the feel of his hair against her skin. She laughed at herself, thinking of earlier and her sensitivity to the exceedingly soft bed sheets, reminded of how chaotic it felt to be a woman sometimes. 

“Thank you. You’re being, well, this is helping.” 

He was rubbing oil between his palms before settling them at her neck and sweeping over her shoulders and down her arms. An explosive sigh escaped her. He began working the oil into her hands, focusing on each finger and knuckle.

“I always want to be able to help you, Will.” She turned her head and smiled into his arm, laying a lazy kiss against the muscle. He was firmly massaging her shoulders and neck, thumbs stroking behind her ears. Her mind was quiet and still, completely focused on the physical sensations, the smell of the bath, the sound of his breathing, the feel of his body. She licked at his skin, tasting water. His hands moved over her collarbone, down between her breasts, over her stomach, hips, thighs, before coming back up. He adjusted her body, pulling her more upright between his legs, pouring more oil into his hands. Gently he settled them at her waist, fanning his fingers softly back and forth. It was hypnotic and exactly what she wanted. Her arms rested along the sides of the bath, above his own, her head on his shoulder. Her nipples tingled, peaked. One of his hands moved up, brushing the underside of one breast. God, he was, he was – fucking perfect. He moved carefully, cupping its weight, thumb brushing against the tip again and again. His other hand rested heavily against her abdomen, a pleasing weight over her womb, pressing and holding. Then those fingers dipped between her legs and she was jolted.

“Hannibal. You- please,” she breathed out heavily. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Why.” She didn’t respond. “Do you not want me to?” His hand lifted almost imperceptibly. She was still for a long second, before slowly shaking her head.

“No, I don’t not want you to,” she whispered, wondering if he’d understand. His fingers floated back down.

“Will this help?”

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s find out.” 

His every movement was smooth and tender, pulling her deeper under his spell, tranquil and easy. He was quiet, the better to hear the soft noises that slipped from her. Her body craved the touch but was in no hurry, she wasn’t sure she even wanted to climax, she just didn’t want him to take his hands off her. The hand on her chest drifted back and forth, covering her and coaxing her, soothing up and down her sides, possessive and cradling. The fingers between her legs, between her lips, they explored, treading carefully, dipping and pulling, combing, pinching. Her knees came up, spreading, encouraging. She felt as if she’d been born in this very spot, would end here, too, if she could end, if she wouldn’t last forever in this moment. 

She shivered, goose bumps coming up on her exposed skin. Hannibal dragged his hands off her, standing and stepping out, helping her up and wrapping the robe back around her. Then the crazy man picked her up, cradled her to his chest and walked to the bed, settling her on it and undoing the robe. 

“Hannibal… Hannibal it’s- I’ll- the stain.” At this point, Will was hardly concerned, was beyond any real feeling of shame, but felt compelled to voice this one warning, as if he wasn’t aware. He ignored her. She decided to ignore it, too. He’d pulled her wet and bleeding from the tub and placed her on his bed, if he didn’t care why should she? 

He sat beside her, eyes taking her in as she wiggled around in comfort, pulling pillows around her, pushing blankets to and fro, building a nest around her body. He smiled slightly, bending and kissing her slowly, his face touching hers, breathing her in. He moved, settling his body between her legs, lipping down her stomach, thumbs in the join of her hips. Will stared, head stuffy and comfy but aware enough to realize this wasn’t the usual thing done. As he set his mouth to her, tongue between her lips, she gasped in a breath, unaware she’d been holding it. He looked up at her for a moment as he sucked and she moaned unsteadily, utterly unprepared for this moment. Her heart was racing and she wondered if she should stop him, felt like perhaps she should not be letting this happen. But. His hands pushed her lay back, held onto her waist, rubbing at her skin as he nosed into her. She balled up her hesitancy and shoved it aside, laid her head back and relaxed. Her hands were in his hair, the strands slipping through her fingers as she discovered the shape of his skull. This was no different from any other time he’d gone down on her, he was acting no different. She felt herself writhing, all other senses dulled. She didn’t hear her own moans as Hannibal licked and nuzzled, bit and sucked, pulling breathy, high sounds from her. Her eyes were closed, so she didn’t see Hannibal’s face, the smile as he used his tongue, nor did she watch his body and see the way every muscle was engaged in her pleasure. All she could do was feel, feel his tongue as it swept across her, his lips pursed to suck, his hands still so gentle, stroking her body. It all hit her at once and she grabbed his hands, her pelvis straining up, her throat voicing her pitching pleasure. 

“Ah, ah, AH!” 

She relaxed on one long sigh, her entire body first tightening then falling lax a moment after. Her fingers plucked nervelessly at him, the muscles of her quim seizing around him, quivering and grasping. She was panting. Hannibal laid his head against her thigh and watched her. As she calmed, he sat up on his knees, wiping the back of one hand against his jaw. She opened her eyes, and watched him as he licked his lips and swallowed; it sent a rush of arousal through her. He made her feel more desired on her worst day than anyone before had managed when she felt her best. Holding her arm out, she pulled him down to her and kissed him, tired and content, grateful. Very much in love.

He leaned against her for a moment before climbing out of bed. He finagled the robe out from under her and the blankets, disappeared into the corners of the bedroom, leaving her staring up from the bed, eyes unfocused, face relaxed and smiling. He returned and pulled a pair of underwear up her legs, her brain waking up long enough to note that in the morning this could very well seem embarrassing. She ignored that thought and when Hannibal got in next to her she rolled into him and tucked herself as close as she could. She felt nothing, her body so painless as to seem like it wasn’t even there. He pulled the blankets around them, undoing her nest, before hugging an arm around her. He put his nose to the crown of her head and inhaled. 

“Goodnight, Will.”

She kissed his chest, running her fingers through the hair there. “Goodnight, Hannibal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why, I asked myself. Why do I want to write this? Because, I answered, I think it'd be nice for someone to take care of me while I'm miserable and bleeding from my crotch. Once a month I get hit with the urge to read Menstrual Comfort fics but I don't find many, so here I am, writing this weird story and hoping someone else also gets that hankering.


End file.
